


Out of Body

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Episode Vll: The Force Awakens
Genre: Body Swap AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn gets a head injury and now he's in Kylo's body





	Out of Body

It was raid mission at cave like planet, something about a droid. Finn didn’t mind better than moping floors at base. “  **Search the area.”** Finn turned seeing Kylo Ren watch the stormtroopers scatter. The two lock gazes with each other only for moment, Finn broke away first going to join the others. 

_Thank goodness for my wearing helmets_

Nothing, cave was empty no sight of this  _droid_  anywhere. “ Let’s go boys.” The stormtroopers gather ready to leave only for one to trip over something setting off a booby trap. “ FN LOOK OUT!” Finn looked up seeing rocks fall from above, everything went back….

* * *

_Ah my head…_

Finn woke up rubbing his head, “ huh?” Finn touched his head again feeling  _long hair_. Finn jumped out of bed stopping in his tracks, “ This isn’t my room!” Finn covered his mouth even his voice sound different.  _What the hell?_ The room was large and spacious, not tiny anymore let along 4 beds and armor dumped on floor.  _Mirror_! Finn sighed in relief grateful his  _new?_  room had  a bathroom.

Finn nearly screamed seeing his reflection. It wasn’t even  **him**  some random  **beefy tall guy**  that Finn’s never seen before in his life. Finn was freaking out know pacing the room trying understand how- **WHY**  this happen. Finn left needing to find this  _guy’s_  clothes hoping it’ll give him more information. 

“ Oh no…” Finn backed away slowly finding a mask,  **Kylo Ren’s mask**  along with his lightsaber.  “ Shit shit shit!” Brushing long hair off his face, Finn closed his eyes worried.

_If this is his body….then that means…._

* * *

“ FN PLEASE CALM DOWN!”

Kylo threw another chair out the med bay room. “ I told you I’m not FN I’M KYLO!” Kylo flipped another table. He didn’t understand why on earth he was in a stormtroopers body let alone one that got hit in head by rock. Kylo gritted his teeth not feeling any connection to the Force.  _I need to find my body_. Kylo thought he needed an escape route, if he was in his body nobody dare stop him!

“ FN 2187 stop this nonsense right now.”

Kylo looked up seeing Phasma holding her blaster, Kylo glared at her, “ Call Kylo Ren   **NOW!”** Phasma titled her head as if she heard a strange language. Phasma lifted her blaster ready to fire only to be interrutped by intercom.

“ How do I-Oh! Umm can FN-2817 report to Kylo’s- I mean My room please?….Kylo’s room report to Kylo’s room.”

Kylo gave smug smiled and shooting Phasma a glare. Everyone moved out the way watching  _Finn_  leave the med bay. Finally back at  **his**  room, Kylo open the door only to be pulled in by  _himself_

“ Look man I don’t know what happen! But we need switch back! I keep hitting my head-wow am I really that short?”

Kylo rolled his eyes scanning his room seeing slash marks on the floor. “ Were you using my lightsaber?’ Finn gave an innocent look  kicking Kylo’s cape over the red mark, “ No…” It was weird seeing his own face make such  _naive_  expressions. Kylo needed to figure out how this mess happen and fix it. 

“ So what do it do Kylo?”

“ ……*sigh* We need to call Snoke

**_TBC….._ **


End file.
